Hidden Past
by UnfabulousPixie
Summary: After being alone 20 years, Bella Has finally found a family with the DiLablo’s, But Know she is seeking her biological father…….but the secret is well their all Vampires OOC AU canon pairs


Ok so this if my first story called Reassuring Bella it will be about 20 chapters long and I will try to up date 2 every week

I don't know own twilight…I just own this plot line hope you all enjoy =]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat around the large HD TV in the designer living room. There was 7 of them sitting in any position to get view of the screen , The Big burly, extremely muscular man got up to press the button to start the video they found on the forest floor.. Not 1 of them knowing what to expect then the screen flashed to life.

A slim beautiful dark brown haired girl came into view…..

'Well Hello….umm well I think I should start introducing myself I'm Isabel- Bella DaLablo as you can tell im English and thanks to my dear _loving _parents im being forced to come here to this Dull grey place called forks' she signed heavily while panning the camera around the car , she slowly stopped on the man driving the Aston martin she was in. She spoke from behind the camera while it focused on a rugged man with long black hair 'This is my dad Garrett say hi dad' BELLA im driving can't you see my hands on the wheel' He huffed .Then a small delicate hand rested on the mans thigh and the camera shifted so both seats were in view. But the camera only got the view of the back of the women's head ' Darling ,she's only 16 well ish' explained the extremely attractive voice with a giggle . The camera turned back to Bella who looked extremely put out by what the women has said 'dear god mother you don't even know my age…._and so the winner of best mother goes to …can I have a drum roll please……Kate DaLablo' '_Izzy can you shut it our family is weird enough as it is without you putting commentary in with it' there was a couple of minutes of silence due to the unknown talker had spoken. 'Fine Marcus Just cause your angry cause we made you leave before hunting arsehole…if you hate it that much piss off' Bella teased with a smirk on her face. 'yeah right you wouldn't be anywhere without your dear old uncle Marcus' which caused Garrett to laugh. Bella laugh and then suddenly the camera was pulled away from her with force and it faced a man with shaggy black hair he looked like a cross between Jonny Depp and Brad Pitt. 'The first ten things you need to now about Bella by Marcus DaLablo' he introduced 'Number 1Don't give Isabella coffee after 9 at night because she will not stop talking!' Marcus swatted a hand away from the camera 'Damn it Marcus give me the bloody camera or I will tell mum what you did yesterday with her best china!' Marcus carried on speaking 'Number 2 Don't not even try to dance, walk, jog, skip or even exist near her cause she will drag you down when she falls' Marcus chuckled , There was a low growl from the car then Bella's voice came again more threatening this time ' Marcus you will not carry on anymore or you will regret what I will say' without fear Marcus smirked and carried on 'When Wee was Camping My dear nieces fell out of a tree and into a bush of poison ivy and couldn't sit down for a months' he then added an evil laugh to the end of that one as well as both her parents began to laugh reliving the memory in there minds. The camera was no longer being held it has fallen into someone's lap and there was sound of what would seem as a fight 'I WARNED YOU MARCUS' and all of a sudden they was a clicking sound and a yelling. Someone picked up the camera to film Bella pushing Marcus out of the car in the last minute before he feel Marcus grabbed the girls hand while she was still holding the camera and they both fell out of the car that was doing about 110 miles per hour .The camera had lost sound from the impact of the fall but it still carried on recording. Both Bella and Marcus lay on the floor looking shaken but both began to silent laugh. He Looks up and smirks at her she punches him in the arm then kicks him. They begin to get up and they do both garret and Kate turn up and seem to scold them for what they had just done. Marcus put his hands in his pocket while looking like a child being found doing something naughty he mumbles what seems like a curse to the a walks of into the forest. After watching him leave Garrett turns to his teenage daughter and grabbed the camera .Bella looks at the camera and frowns .Then the camera goes blank….

Back in the living room all the family members are confused and found the video extremely amusing. They oldest blond one gets up and bids his family goodbye and sets of for work, closely followed by a beautiful Carmel hair women .Still sitting in the living room was the youngest ones. The Pixie like one stops moving and her eyes seem to cloud over. Every eye in the room shifts to watch her except the boyish one. He gets up a runs a hand throw his hair and without looking at anyone leave the room but stops at the door. He grabs the frame and mutters 'that's not going to happen Alice' then flees out the room , while his 4 siblings look on with concern.


End file.
